Silent tears
by Blood-darkness-child
Summary: Wiz, who had been sleeping beside the upset boy, woke up startled to find the scent of tears in the air. Daisuke’s tears. Silent tears. Tears are always slient, never making a sound. And that's what happening to Daisuke...he is as slient as tears.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own DN Angel…Though I wish I did…Daisuke is really CUTE!

First DN angel fic…so cut me some slacks, ok?

Silent tears 

**Chapter one: Normal**

"Dai-Chan! Wake up, and get to school!" Emiko's voice rang in the redhead's ears." Okay, Okay! I'm up already!" Daisuke yawned and amend into his uniform. With a swift grab of the toast, he yelled "Bye, mother!" And off the silly boy with a toast in his mouth ran.

As the young teen ran along the run-down paths of his little town to school, many people would greet him, like Mr.Raimu the street hawker. "Hey, Mr.Raimu, how's business so far?" "Quite good, see you later!" "Hey Dai-kun, watch out for the sumo contest today!" And with that, the boy raced down proverbial roads and through a lot crowds with people greetings ringing in his ears. As he scampers up the stairs, a paper bag full of buns was tossed towards him. "For your grandpa! His favorites!" the fourteen-year-old waved his thanks and sprint for the gate.

"Hey, jump over the gate, its stuck Daisuke!" A crowd watch as the stunned boy leaps over the entrance with practiced ease, a cheer roused from the horde. "Ha, you're still as alerted as ever. Eh Daisuke?" The flushed boy grinned before noticing a familiar figure marched towards him with pride swelling from his chest. "Grandpa, not again! This is the tenth time you had tricked me into jumping over the stupid gate this month!" "Nonsense! And beside, the school said because of these shows many students are coming in on time to see you jump! Ah, I see Mr.Gado gave you my favourite flavor!" The aged man took the bag and started to chomp on a tasty bun. The gate opened and the mob behind rushed in to eulogize Daisuke. The redhead felt embarrassed as the praises fell upon him, some even giving him homemade cake and other goodies. Dark, who was watching the whole thing, walked over and gave his other half an affable pat, "Hey, good job! You should be ready for our next mission, eh?"

The next thing the pair knew, everyone was pestering them to say where the location is and which magical artifacts the thief was going to take. "Sorry, top secret. And beside, you all will know soon enough." The disappointed throng then started to desert the twosome and went on to their classes. As they sauntered towards the classroom, dark couldn't help but noticed that his tamer was a little bit quiet and perhaps…too quiet for boy to be acting normal. Not that Daisuke had being acting normal lately. If you call wearing the winter vision of the school uniform in the dead heat of summer, running off at wee hours of the morning for no perceptible reasons and suddenly locking yourself inside the toilet for like two or three hours typical, you must be insane.

Finally, the phantom resolute to make some banter before he gets too edgy for his own comfort. "So, you want to know where our next mission will be?" Dark waited for a respond, but Daisuke just simply shook his head and went back to his own world.

Daisuke's P.O.V.

I wish dark would just quit peppering me with stupid question like, "How do you find the weather today?" or "Want to eat some lunch later?" The only answers I gave were "Eh-huh" or "Fine." But he is STILL talking and talking and talking……… "Niwa-Chan? Niwa-Chan? Hello, WAKE UP, DAISUKE!" Man, that really hurt my ears I wonder how Riku-san could yell so loud. "Huh, what? Oh, sorry, I just spaced out." "Man, did you get enough sleep last night?" I 'd be lucky if I get fours of sleep every night, Krad, much less the amount of sleep that was ENOUGH for me. But not getting enough sleep was really normal for me. Real normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I do own DN Angel, would I be writing this? (Actually, maybe…)

Hmm…no reviews… does my story really suck that much? Do say so, and then I'll thank you for helping me save time on a useless fic…

Silent tears 

**Chapter two: Picking locks is not a talent.**

The hallway was silent. A particular redhead was walking along the too calm corridor, his head slightly lowered in tiredness. Daisuke looked up to check if he had reached the horrid art room he was supposed to go to today. As usual, cleaning duties is on. And as usual, Takashi dumped his duties onto his slumped shoulders again. AND as usual, no one was ahead of him in reaching the stifling room. " But the office is on the other side of the school! How did this happen?" yes, he got the wrong card and was starting to think about using the new code he had broke the other day. The school had somehow noticed that the art room was opened by _code _during very UNUSUAL times and decided to change the original code. Of course, that had also set off a series of rumors that dark was the one who had been inside, but no one knows why so of course that rumor was illogical. And even if dark DID went in, he would readily admit to anyone who asked, but he denied even thinking of going into that 'smelly and too many pictures' room. "It's more suited for Daisuke, since he's such a talented artist."

Of course, no one would think that innocent and undisruptive and quiet little Daisuke would be able to pull off such an exploit, so he pretty much got away scot-free. Finally, the boy gave in and promptly entered the code. As the depressed boy sigh and paced into the opened room, he suddenly felt an eerie yet familiar presence behind him. Satoshi. "Y-You didn't see that, did you?" Daisuke swallowed in dread when he realized he had stuttered. You CANNOT stutter when you are talking to Satoshi. That's one lesson that Daisuke learnt during his time with Satoshi, and it took him a lot pain to learn it. A lot of REAL pain to learn it.

"Well, that wasn't _so _bad, now was it, little Daisuke?" the words were dripping with sadism. The sobbing redhead underneath Satoshi said nothing, nor did he shook or nodded his head. He didn't want to give the wrong answer, nor could he find the courage to speak even if he knew the exact answer. With Satoshi, it's either the correct answer or silence, and there is no chance given. Not even for first times.

The taller, blue haired boy stood up and buttoned up his blouse before looking down at his trembling sex toy, a bit infuriate that Daisuke was still stuttering even after so much…_fun _lessons they had. Of course, he did ravish Daisuke a bit too roughly…but if that boy doesn't want him molesting or raping him every time he said something, the sexy little redhead better learn this lesson the hard way. Satoshi didn't like anyone stuttering when talking to HIM, it almost felt like an insult to him, that he was too forceful, and he _didn't _like feeling insulted. And besides, the commander enjoyed the ravishing. Looking at Daisuke standing up, not meeting the other taller boy's eyes, Satoshi sauntered forward to give the shorter boy a bruising kiss.

"Please, they will…know." Daisuke uttered in fear, wiping away the blood and along with Satoshi's spit. Actually, he was partially glad his lips were bleeding, 'cause he'd have an excuse for wiping Satoshi's disgusting saliva away without offending the blue haired boy at all. And he didn't really want anyone to know about this, not that he liked having Satoshi groping him at random. Not that it would help letting anyone know, especially Riku-san, his best friend. Satoshi had threatened to kill anyone he had breathed a word about all this to, especially Krad. The bruises were starting to heal on Daisuke's lips, and the questioning were starting to stop, but now that the wounds had renewed again, there was going to be trouble and questions he couldn't answer, questions that could cause him to break down and admit everything.

After cleaning up the art room, with a bit of swift and expert groping from Satoshi, Daisuke finally got the art room cleaned and could at last go home. As he started to go back to the classroom to get back his book bag, a cold arm swathed itself around Daisuke's thin waist. Trembling in fear, the pitiable boy listened to Satoshi's words: "How about a sleepover at my place on Friday night? We can have lots of _fun _together…" That is not an invitation, but an ORDER. And the commander does NOT like being disobeyed, especially not by his little Dai-Chan. "Yes sir," Daisuke said with obedience, though it sounded more like a robot speaking.

"I'm home!" Daisuke waited for a respond. None came, not even an echo. "Mother? Grandpa? Anyone there?" the red haired boy was starting to quiver with apprehension. Where is everyone? Oh no, what if Satoshi felt offended and did something? Fear forced him to run all the way to the kitchen where a light was left operating. There sat Emiko and her father, their faces dark with concern. "Ah, Dai-Chan, I didn't hear you coming in. Come here, please." Daisuke ambled in silently, noting that this is not his mother's usual behavior, nor was it Grandpa's.

"WHAT? No, father can't be in the hospital! Tell me you're just kidding, right? Right? MOTHER? GRANDPA?" the two grown-ups looked as if the truth was too much to take, for Daisuke to take, and they wished they hadn't told the already distressed sorry fourteen-year-old boy. Daisuke, unable to take the bad news in, ran all the way up to his bedroom and heaved himself onto his bed, weeping in private. Now this, as if he doesn't have enough problems already… Suddenly, a glint of sliver stood in Daisuke's hand, lowered to his arm full of blemishes…

"Hey! Big news! There's going to be a talent show directed by the school!" Takashi ruptured into the classroom, panting from the long run. "So, what's the big deal about it?" one of the classmates asked. "Read what's here then!" A brilliantly colored poster appeared from Takashi's hand and was slapped onto Daisuke's desk, who just happened to be asleep. "Huh, what's this?" the startled boy asked as a large body of students crowded around his school desk. This is what they read:

To all students of this respected school:

As of this day, we shall hold a talent show hoping all students will take part in this event. There is a catch if one wants to take part in this occasion:

You must a special talent such as e.g. Photography, playing SPECIAL musical instruments etc.

There must be a presentation of your talent that is not longer than 510 minutes

All participating students must have some achievements to _proof_ your talent.

Auditions will take place in the grand hall from XXX day till the end of XXXX month at 3p.m. to 7p.m. Please make an appointment at the office to go for the auditions. GOOD LUCK!

And not forgetting, the prizes that shall be involved in this programme:

1stprize: Five tickets to the latest concert—Vincentia's miracle.

2ndprize: Two tickets to the latest and most popular movie—I not stupid too.

3rdprize: A digital camera with the coolest functions in modern time.

Consolation prizes: Ten Forty dollars vouchers for discount on the books at XXX Bookstores given to the top 30 winners

"Oh man, I've just got to take part in this!" Someone from the group said. Daisuke shuddered in confusion as Dark said: "Hey, Daisuke, you can take part in this! You got the talent for it, don't waste it!" "But it's those kind of very special talents, not ones like mine which are so common!" Dark snickered before uttering, "Oh, come on! You know that you also have that special gift of being able to pick any kind of locks! And beside, who says an artistic talent is common?" Daisuke blushed before thinking of an answer: "But I thought picking locks is not a talent? It's more of a …sin, right?" Of course, no one was able to reply him as dark was sent flying (Literally) away from a mysterious crowd of fan girls that had suddenly flooded into the classroom. It seems like Dark's reputation is a bit TOO good…Hmm, someone better advised him to stay out of all that stealing for a while, IF possible. Well, it is definitely won't be Daisuke, the boy is already asleep, snoring on his desk. In fact, everyone thought he looked really cute, especially Satoshi…

**So, what do you all think? Please do review! This IS my first fic that is rated M so the sexual parts are a little less…detailed, so give me nice, hot sexy tips on what kind of sexual acts you want Satoshi to do to our poor little Dai-Chan and I'll CERTAINLY write it in this story, OK? )**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own DN Angel… blah, blah, blah… Crap, just get on with the story already and give me some reviews, please I soooooo beg of you all!

Oh, and the part when the poster says 510 minutes, it was actually 5 to 10 minutes (Oops, someone's being lazy! XD) and thank you soooooo much, -glomps Yuugi- and Sorasakura! You two have made the possibility of this fan fiction continuing possible! (Though I would also like it if all you other readers would give me some hot tips on how to get satoshi about raping Daisuke!)

**Chapter three: Drugs and needles **

As Dark walked on back to his own secret apartment (Yep, he got his own house! Whatever.), he couldn't help but let his thoughts stray towards a certain red haired boy. Daisuke's being acting extremely weird and been very quiet about every thing. The only thing that seems to interest Dark in a good way is Daisuke recently drawing on a handy chalkboard, doodling all sorts of cute things. There was once a week ago when the teen doodled a picture of Takashi opening a door with the words "Girls' locker room" and THAT set off Risa who just so happened to pass by. Demanding that Daisuke tell her why he had drew the picture, the redhead finally confessed that he saw Takashi going into the you-know-what-room quite a few times and was thinking about telling the others. Dark smiled at the fond memories of other adorable things he had seen his tamer drawn. A chibi version of him carrying a chibi version of Riku away from a burning building came into the thief's mind. It was so typical of Daisuke to think of such _original_ ideas. OK, so Dark guessed that the picture came from a dream he had which the shorter boy must have saw, though he admit it was quite a nice dream…

Inside the phantom's apartment, a large cozy looking sofa sat in the middle of the living room while a table stood about a metre or so away. Dark sighed and flopped onto the large bean that was as large as the sofa itself and relax, or tried to. 'I wonder what's Daisuke doing right now…' though the thief knew what the boy would probably be doing. The red haired teen would probably be hard at work, trying to finish his homework as soon as possible and get down to painting up a picture of the backyard that was needed by the school for some stage scenes in a skit…Man, he wished Daisuke could at least spend a little time with his other self, or even with his group of friends. The boy was so quiet, almost like a ghost with strawberry red hair. If only Dark knew how to get his tamer to speak up, even if the problem is his teen's hormones, it can't be that bad…Man, all that thinking really made the thief tired as he doesn't have to think so hard, well usually anyway…

"Mother? Wake up, mother, go to bed." Daisuke said with worry. The poor boy looked on as his troubled mother raised her head from the table, as if it was overloaded from all that worrying about her husband and her family. "All right Dai-Chan, you go to bed early too, okay?" the woman's voice cracked with lack of use and probably from crying too much. It saddened Daisuke himself to see his once cheerful mother now in this sorry state…if only he could find some time to help out his mother to do some things to lighten her load like doing extra house chores or doing the grocery. But there's Satoshi and that ecstasy delivery…Wait…maybe he could get some time…but the risks are rather high. 'For mother, and grandpa.' That's it; Daisuke's mind was set…

"Risa! Are you done with the toilet yet?" Riku yelled in annoyance. The long haired girl had been in the restroom for like, forever. "Just a minute!" "You said that an HOUR ago!" Really, and just when she _needs_ a bath. Trying to pass the time, Riku decided to sort out some of the confusing thoughts she's been having. There's morning practice, and …an image of Daisuke popped up in Riku's. Indeed, Dark wasn't the only one worrying about the red haired boy. Daisuke has been turning up _really _early, way earlier than for morning practice, which was why Riku noticed his strange behaviors. During class, he literally fell asleep, especially during math lessons. Just two days ago, he actually wore the winter version of the school's gym attire. Imagine that, during the mid of summer! "Hey, Riku, did you notice that Daisuke's been acting strange lately?" Now this is a surprise. "Yeah, so you've noticed?" Riku retorted a bit, though she actually relieved that she wasn't the only one who had detected Niwa-kun's bizarre behaviors. "Of course, he's my friend, and a good one too!" Wow, _I_ have hardly ever seen Risa get angry because of daisuke. (That's probably why I put this in the fic) The two decided to ask Dark if he had noticed, after all, he is part of Daisuke, right?

"So…you want to cancel off Friday's sleepover?" Satoshi said coldly. Daisuke timidly nodded his head. Was it just him, or was it really starting to get warm in here? "So what is your excuse, strawberry boy?" the commander snickered as he pinned Daisuke on the shoulders with his hands to the toilet's wall opposite to the door, deliberately letting his breath tickle Daisuke's neck. A tongue lustfully licked a thin line over the shorter boy's exposed neck and down to his collarbone. Mmm…the soft skin has such a sweet taste, almost like strawberry itself. Satoshi claimed Daisuke's mouth fervently, sliding his wet tongue in to explore his sex toy's mouth. Daisuke closed his eyes in trepidation as he felt Satoshi's right hand gripped the back of his head, drawing his face closer to the other's, while the left hand ran up and down his side. The free hand lingered at his belt, skillfully unbuckled it before Daisuke had a chance to protest. His pants slithered down to his knees, revealing smooth thighs and red boxers. Aroused, Satoshi swiftly unfastened his own belt and unbuttoned Daisuke's uniform blouse before undoing his.

With only his red shirt and boxers on, Daisuke felt his knees going weak. Satoshi pushed the red haired boy down to squatting position before going down himself, taking off his shirt as well. The next thing Daisuke knew, he was lying flat on the floor with a nude Satoshi nuzzling his perceptive stomach. With only his boxers on. The commander was starting to hesitate on entering Daisuke's mouth or member; he needed a release and quick. "Satoshi…don't do this anymore…please…" Dai-Chan mouth. Forcing his manhood into the other boy's mouth, Daisuke found himself starting to regret saying anything. "Suck, or else…" Satoshi waited a moment or two impatiently, but it seem that his little toy can't focus very well. "Need some help?" Daisuke looked even revolted, he knew what the 'help' was, but he just didn't expect Satoshi to have it here. Damn, he couldn't even shake his head to answer no, with Satoshi sickening length inside his mouth.

A needle appeared in front of Daisuke's eyes, and then the sharp point went into the skin on upper right arm. Satoshi's member was removed from the red haired boy's mouth, but before Daisuke could become unconscious, his boxers were harshly pulled off and he was entered, and pain racked his body, forcing him to stay awake. The pace was so fast, so hard, tearing at his length and body. Hot tears fell out of pain-stricken boy's eyes. Satoshi finally reached his climax and released into Niwa. It was only after the commander pulled out of him before Daisuke at last fall into slumber…

Daisuke Niwa's P.O.V

"Niwa-kun, Niwa-kun? Are you awake? Answer me!" Was that Riku-San's voice? Where am I, anyway? Darn, so much pain…I opened my eyes, only to find Riku-san hunch over me. She looked so worried, and so is Risa and Dark who was standing on the other side of the bed I'm resting in. Where's Satoshi? Did he bring me here, or did someone else find me? What if Satoshi didn't agree to put off the sleepover? Oh no, what if mother heard about what happened to me? This isn't good…I am so dead…

"W-Who brought me here?" I stammered, but I knew it's safer to do so now. Dark looked like he was about to say something bad or…something, but he replied: "Satoshi brought you here. He said you went out cold after you slipped on the floor." Phew, at least I can say it was old clumsy me again, but Dark looked like he didn't believed in what Satoshi said. Does he suspect Satoshi? But it's hard to tell, 'cause he is always quick to suspect Satoshi of anything abnormal. Bummer…Satoshi's here.

Third person's P.O.V

The blue haired commander walked in as if he hadn't done anything. Anything naughty, like having sex. Or bad, like what he did just a while ago. Dark eyed Satoshi hard as the other boy sauntered towards Daisuke, who was just barely managing to hide a sneer. "So how is Niwa?" he asked unworriedly. Obviously, he was pretty good at acting. "He's fine, thanks for bringing him here." Risa gave a polite smile. The other three eventually left for lessons, leaving Satoshi alone with Daisuke to attend to him. _Alone. _

"You better watch out next week, I'm going off this Friday, but definitely NOT next Friday…" Satoshi hissed into Daisuke's ears. The shorter boy quivered a bit at the statement. At least Satoshi's settled, now for the drug gang…

**Hi, so how is it? Good?Bad? Not sexual enough? Then REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own DN Angel blah, blah, blah… Oh Crap, just get on with the story already/rolls eyes/

And many thanks to

- Glomps Yuugi -, and SoraSakura and Yuffie03! The reviews are really nice, but I seriously don't want to make any characters die, so sorry! But satoshi will get some really bad punishment in this fic by Dark, so that should be at least a bit satisfying for you, Yuffie03. And if you want, you can tell me what kind of punishment you want to fall on Sato, no raping him though. (I doubt Dark would want to, do you?) And I don't want to describe the gang just yet, 'cause I want to give Dai-Chan a better time for now, eh?

Chapter four: Sights, smells, touches and sounds 

After a bit on negotiating with the gang leader, Daisuke actually managed to delay the ecstasy delivery till Saturday, which was also the day the red haired boy decided to do grocery for his mother. Though it wasn't the wisest thing to do, he had to lighten his mother and grandpa's load. The seals on the magical artifacts were starting to weaken and everyday Emiko and her father would have to do tiring yet important rituals in order to keep the powers at bay. In fact, Daisuke actually started to take charge of cooking meals when his mother was too tired, which was more often than not, and we all know that Daichii's culinary skills weren't exactly Coughs good. And it was a good way for Daisuke to practice his home economics too, and I must say, his cooking skills weren't too bad either. Anyway, where was I again? Oh yeah, uh-hrmp…

As Daisuke made his way towards the door, he found Wiz (Or is it With?) following him. The little rabbit like creature made a 'kyu' as in asking "Can I come too?" Daisuke grinned and decided there was no harm in letting the little thing out for some fresh air; since Wiz had been the only living soul he could really pour out his woes on. "Come on Wiz, let's see if there's any big sale on. Maybe I can you a packet or two of strawberries!" And so the pair set off.

"God, this will definitely last us for a whole week or two!" the red haired teen heaved his heavy basket full of provisions to a nearby bench to rest and look around. The market Daisuke went to had several entrances, but most of the people would rush through the main and not to mention biggest one to start their daily shopping. Flanking on either sides of the market were two shops that sold bean curds that Daisuke really like, though he didn't have more preference for one or the other. Nowadays, the young tamer would be really lucky if he got a bite out of the delicious dessert. And that was just what he had for breakfast before beginning his day. Even though he had to face those dreadful looking gangsters, it made his day to have everything else going so smoothly.

"Kyu!" Wiz nibbled eagerly into the strawberries Daisuke gave it, getting a bit of juice on the fur around its small mouth. The red haired teen watched the cute little individual devoured its breakfast while thinking about the situation at home. Apparently, his mother would probably be still asleep due to last night's time-consuming and strenuous rituals, while Daichii would doubtlessly wake up earlier, possibly to check on the artifacts that need to be sealed again to strengthen the spell. It was tiring for the Niwas especially now that Daisuke's father was in the hospital motionless, still trying to fight for his family and his own life. Daisuke felt his eyes starting to sting with tears. Ever since satoshi had been doing all those…rapes to him, he had felt so dirty, so helpless, ashamed and betrayed…it was so confusing yet, he could not tell anyone he could trust, and without Satoshi trying to kill them. Satoshi… Just thinking of that name gave Daisuke the chills, so he lugged the basketful of grocery back home with heavy footsteps, Wiz tagging behind with a half eaten strawberry in its mouth.

"NIWA!" an energized Risa pounced onto poor Daisuke, who just scarcely managed to stifle a scream of pain that was caused by the soreness on his chest. Scalding that happened just yesterday, a part of Emiko's clumsiness, caused it. "Guess what? There's this really cool funfair just at the north end of our town! It's the best one yet! Come on Niwa, say you're going, please?" Risa gave the red haired boy the I-am-such-a-pitiful-girl look and in the end, Daisuke Niwa gave in. So it was off to the funfair with Dark, Krad, Takashi, Emiko, Daichii, Wiz and Riku _and_ of course Risa. Did I also mention that half of Daisuke's class was also going? Oh, I did just now…oops…

The funfair, of course, was like a place where all the joyous people would gather and have plenty of enjoyable and exhilarating fun. It almost made Daisuke felt left out though, as if all the sorrow and suffering and pain were contained inside his one single body while the others could smile away without a moment's care. Perhaps it envy, jealousy, or admiration, but it made the sad boy experienced self-taunting. It wasn't those people fault that they could smile away happily, so why should he be angry with them? If only he could put on a fake smile or somehow reassure the others he was okay, but it was really tough… "HEY! THERE'S THE GRAND ROLLERCOASTER! COME ON,

COME ON! LET'S GO ON IT!" Err…ooh-oh…Daisuke was so not going to like it.

As they gave their permits to the ticket collector, Dark noticed the uneasiness in Daisuke. The young teen shifted his eyes one way and the other, hoping for an escape. "Come on, Dai-Chan! It will be fun, I guarantee!" The phantom thief gave the shorter boy an affable pat that most unfortunately almost made him lose his balance. But it was comforting to know there was still someone who still cared about the young tamer, and good friends too. Everyone laughed, including Niwa, and seated himself or herself in the Roller coaster.

"Never, I say, _never_ go on that hideous thing ever ag-" Everyone stared and giggled as Takashi hurriedly staggered over to a nearby bush and expelled his guts. And to think _he _was the one who suggested going on the coaster ride, ha! It was a good day after all, for Daisuke, as his friends lead him to all sorts of rides, games, food and even an Oreo milkshake to satisfy every person's taste buds. It was splendid, and no Satoshi or drug gangsters to bother him…

"Wow, what a day! Isn't it, mother?" "Yes, and luckily, none of the artifacts have broken out of their spell!" Daisuke grinned from ear to ear, extremely contented that his mother and grandpa were looking in high spirit. It was so rare these days to see his family smiling, especially when Daisuke himself had been feeling really down.

--------------2.30 a.m. in the morning----------------------------------------------------------------

A red haired boy tossed and turned in his dream, or to be exact, nightmare. "No, satoshi. Please stop, please…NO!" Daisuke woke up, rigid and frightened for a moment. He then realized he was covered in a layer of cold sweat, even though the room was considered airy. He turned on his side; tears fell from those rabbit red eyes. Wiz, who had been sleeping beside the upset boy, woke up startled to find the scent of tears in the air. Daisuke's tears. Silent tears. The little thing cautiously inched over to the sobbing boy, wiping away some of the crystal droplets from Daisuke's sore red eyes with a tiny paw. A soft "kyu" of worry and sadness came from out of Wiz throat as the red haired teen flinched away from the stroke; opening those distressing eyes to see the owner.

"Wiz?" he gently yet warily reached out a shaking hand to pat the soft fur on the little creature's back, drawing it close to his chest for a small yet comforting hug. Wiz nuzzled Daisuke's neck in an attempt to soothe the tension inside the trembling and vulnerable boy, knowing that Dai-Chan desperately needed it. The tired boy finally relaxed into the touch, assured that it was only Wiz itself. "Thank you, Wiz…" and then the fatigued boy at last drifted off into a light slumber, and then morning came, too soon…

This was how Daisuke usually goes through each night.

**Okay, sorry about this extremely short Chappie but I was having quite a bad writer's block in the middle and well, whatever! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! If you like it, REVIEW! If you don't like it and wish to advice me on how to improve, REVIEW! And if you have nothing else better to do, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I know that you know that everyone knows that this is lame, but we still have to do it…sigh…Don't own DN Angel and now let's get on with the story! Whoop-pip!

**And thank all reviewers of chapter four!**

Chapter five: Detective Dark and…secret admirer? (Huh?)

As a purple haired teen strolled along the quiet corridors of the school, Dark's mind whirled in confusing and troubling notions that he couldn't get rid of. "I wonder why is he acting so strangely these days." "Yeah, and it seems like everyone noticed it." Dark glanced up to see Krad beside him, a penny for his thought. Okay, so they weren't exactly good friends, but they weren't bitter enemies either.

"You have noticed?" Dark looked at the light-colored teen with a questioning look on his face, an expression that was also mixed with seriousness and worry. Yikes, quite a rare appearance from Dark, but for Daisuke…Krad smiled in a way that spelled mischief, deciding to lighten up the violet-eyed angel. "Yeah, so what's in it for you? Worrying your dirty mind for your little _Daisuke bunny_?" Dark glared at Krad with another expression that said I-am-so-going-to-kill-you-Krad. "Okay,Okay! Hard to see you so serious like this over something than just your artifacts." That definitely did not get rid of that death glare, so our dear stupid Krad finally said: "Err…I'll keep an eye out or him and tell you anything even more unusual in Daisuke, okay? Em…Dark?" "Fine, but please, be serious about this, okay?" Krad looked at the thief with knowing sympathy and decided this was something was really serious…

At the science lab

Daisuke carried the broom and mop to the next place he was supposed to clean. No, he wasn't punished, but apparently, most of his classmates had dumped their cleaning duties on him to watch the concert of the newest and most popular singer- Vincentia. Hmm, so much for really worrying about the poor boy. "Again…" Daisuke groaned at his blurriness, wishing he could just home, even though there was a lot he would have to do there, at least it took his mind off…someone.

Sliding down against the locked door, Daisuke felt too tired to figure out the code. It had taken out everything in him to tell the coach he wasn't feeling well for gym, and yet this had to happen. Daisuke wasn't a good liar, but yet he knew that the coach somehow slightly believed in him because 1) Daisuke had always been an honest boy. 2) It was near the truth. But the red haired teen had been trying to act as normally as he could, however, with all those negative emotions running through his body, the task was basically impossible for the weak boy.

Betrayal, shame, confusion, and loneliness…those were just some of the feelings Daisuke was having. Knowing that it was safe to do so, Daisuke allowed his tears to fall down his bruised cheeks. He wasn't sure why, but the short boy had been crying a lot more than he usually do, and adding to the fact that Satoshi had been raping him more and rougher, excessively. It hurts, but the mental damage was a lot worse. He wiped away some tears with his long sleeve, which was one thing good about wearing the winter version of the uniform, besides letting him feel less naked. "What's wrong, someone bullied you?" Daisuke didn't look up to see the owner of the voice; he knew Krad's voice anywhere, but hastily dabbed away the rest of his tears, trying to put up a fake smile, however it was too unsteady to be considered a good one. And moreover, Krad knew how to tell a bogus smile from a genuine one. Hmmm… Looks like someone had been studying psychology, though who would have known, he doesn't look like a psychologist … "Don't pretend, I'm not blind, you know." The bogus smile immediately from view. So much for trying to act normal, guess there was no escaping now.

"I-I'm ok, r-really…" his voice cracked from lack of use and constant crying. Krad looked at Daisuke with disappointment, knowing that anyone beside an idiot could tell he was lying. _He is such a terrible liar, and maybe that's a good thing…_ deciding that he would try and get something out of Daisuke, Krad strolled over and sat down beside the shorter boy. Daisuke felt his skin prickled with panic and fear at the closeness of the other individual. It alarmed him and forced him to edge away from Krad slightly, hugging his knees closer to his throbbing chest.

"Mmm-hmm…" Krad hesitated and decided not to stress out Daisuke too much. He had already observed and made quite a few conclusions, especially from Daisuke's behaviors. "So…want a drink?" "N-no thanks…I think I'll just go clean the room now…Em, see you later." Krad looked on as the red haired rise up unsteadily, obviously limping on one leg while trying not to. "Ok, see you later, too." The door closed behind and Daisuke collapsed onto a nearby chair, sobbing slightly. Pain………

"Man, Dark is so gonna freak out when I tell him." Krad looked on at the notes in his note pad and shook his head in disbelief. Here was what our psychologist had written:

**Bruises on cheek equals abuser slaps on the face to humiliate**

**Wearing long sleeved clothes equals Molested. Most likely raped. To hide bruises**

**and scars as well.**

**Shifting away from others equals Molested and/or raped. Also include beating.**

**Refusal of drink offer equals Too embarrassed or abuser spiked drink and**

**victim usual knows it and was forced to drink.**

**Stuttering equals Habit (No) or abuser wants victim to be silent unless asked.**

**Tears equals ?**

That's the thing that bothered him. What was Daisuke crying about? Pain? Shame? Krad mulled over the matter again and again and again…God, he knew it seemed senseless for him to be troubled over Daisuke, but the red haired teen was his friend and Dark's love for God's sake! He had to something somehow, but what? He couldn't possibly report to the teachers immediately, for he had no evidence. God, Dark was so going to beat the shit out the person whose probably hurting Daisuke…

"I am so gonna beat the shit out of _anyone_ who hurts Daisuke!" Dark yelled at the vast blue sky in frustration. Apparently, Krad had told the thief about his findings and that he still didn't know what Daisuke was crying about. "Just make sure you warn me beforehand." Dark's body trembled with suppressed fury, unable to let out the mad inside of him. "Look dark, right now there's no use getting angry. At the moment, we have to find out who is hurting Niwa-kun and bring him to light." Riku calmly said. It seemed to have worked into Dark's ears and soothe him a bit. _Daisuke…I don't want you to suffer…I want you to be happy, to be full of life. And maybe love me back…_ Dark sighed dramatically and sat down on the cool roof tiles. He couldn't deny his feelings for the young tamer, and neither would he want to. "Daisuke…"

"Dark…" Daisuke rolled in his bed with his dreams. Wiz looked at the resting boy with a slightly interested look. Don't think the furry little creature was dumb…it too, can tell that Daisuke had feelings for Dark. The blushing at close contact, seemingly talked about the phantom thief all the time (Or when he had time) and sometimes even dreaming about the violet-eyed thief. But those dreams were very few and extremely seldom, so you can guess Wiz's interest in the dream when Daisuke woke up. The house air was giving it too much boredom to deal with, and it was good for Daisuke to pour out some of his feelings. Most of the dreams on Dark, and all of the dreams on…something or someone else, were usually nightmares. If Daisuke were really lucky on a particular night, he would have a dreamless nighttime of sleep. If he were extra, extra lucky that night, he would have a nice short dream about him and Dark together…No, not wet dreams, that's for sure.

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Yeah, I know the story may seem a little lame. But if you would please just submit a couple of reviews, I can write whatever you want me to note down, Okay? Oh, and do give some suggestion on the summary too. I'm getting sick of making really lame looking ones.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Man, do I really have to say "I don't own DN Angel" one hundred times to write one hundred chapters? (Joking, if you thought I was) XD

And thanks, Sorasakura! I think you're the only constant reviewer I have right now! (And constant reader, if I'm not wrong. )

Chapter six: lust and sex is not love 

"Satoshi, please, stop…"

"No…"

"Please, stop…"

"No…"

"But…"

"What?"

"…The office is the other way."

(What were you thinking? I'm soooooo not starting this chapter in the middle of a rape! Lukshii: Actually, the question should be, what was Ryou2angelic thinking?)

Satoshi turned back to look at Daisuke with a sinister grin, causing the red haired teen to freeze in his footsteps. Satoshi neared Daisuke till he could smell the shampoo of the other boy's strawberry red hair, provoking his hardness to harden more than it already had. "But…aren't we supposed to return the belt to the lost and found?" "No, I have a better idea with it…a bit of fun with it…" Daisuke gulped down his breath at the word "Fun" If he didn't know Satoshi better, he'll probably use it to...rape him.

"Em…I think maybe I'll just go home and err…" A hand slammed beside his ear onto the wall behind. Satoshi's hand. "And how do you think you will?" The commander's cold lips descended onto Daisuke's forcefully, wrapping one arm around the thin boy's waist and pulling the whole body closer, enjoying the feel. Daisuke whimpered softly in fright and horror, struggling to get out of Satoshi's pestering hands. "You're staying at my house tonight," The blue haired teen broke the kiss reluctantly and grabbed Daisuke's left wrist to the awaiting black limo, noting the slight wince on the shorter boy's face that was soon replaced with an expression full of fear. Maybe he should a bit more gentle this time, use lubricant to ease some of the pain.

Pushing Daisuke into the limo, Satoshi closed the door and ordered the driver to go to his private apartment. During the ride, tension was thick around Daisuke and Satoshi could feel waves of fear radiating from the red haired tamer. What was he afraid of? The pain, the shame, the commander didn't know if he should really rape Daisuke that time, but what difference could one time less make?

Daisuke felt the memories of his previous rapes flying around inside his head, replaying scenes after scenes of the touches that made him felt so sore, the emptiness, the shame, everything…tears started to form at the corner of his rabbit red eyes, while Daisuke tried his best to shift himself as far away from Satoshi as possible.

The room was dark and the scent of blood and ecstasy was thick. Daisuke sobbed quietly, hoping that Satoshi wouldn't do anything to him because of that. The lost of blood was making the red head dizzy, and he felt a throbbing headache that was seemingly the worst he ever had this month. A sudden movement of the bed told Daisuke that Satoshi was out of the bed and walked out of the room, leaving Daisuke naked and weeping quietly. The young tamer ponder wordlessly what the commander was going to do, expecting the other boy to come back with a whip to punish him for crying.

Satoshi put on some clean clothes and grabbed some for Daisuke too; unsure why he was doing what he was doing. He searched for the first aid box and wetted a towel to clean up Daisuke's wounds. He didn't looked like he had just raped the shorter boy, more like he was…caring for Daisuke. Satoshi felt a slight blush showing on his cheek before forcing it down. Even though he felt extremely wrong doing that to Daisuke, he didn't know any other way to do it. He didn't know any other way to love Daisuke.

Footsteps awaken Daisuke who was half asleep, unable to prevent his tears from coming out in torrents. Hands turned him on his back gently, the shorter boy waited for the whip to be laid down hard. But it didn't come. Instead, he felt something wet pressed tenderly against one of his more severe injuries, cooling the gash and soothing the skin around it. It eased some pain from Daisuke, allowing the boy to feel less like crying.

The bandages were skillfully tied, he was clothed, the pain soon died down almost completely, but Daisuke was confused. Why did Satoshi help him bandage his wounds when he already raped him? The question was put aside as Daisuke's headache became more discriminating, making the shorter boy's face winced dimly in pain. Noticing this, Satoshi stepped out of the room again. Daisuke closed his eyes and wished for the ache to go away, hoping that sleep would come and make everything disappear, even if it was just for a little while. A hand in the dark suddenly raised him slowly to a sitting position, then forcing something into his mouth. It was a tablet, but Daisuke didn't know it was actually an anesthetic to ease his pain. The red haired teen refused to swallow it, but Satoshi managed to force him with a glass of water. The pill took effect swiftly, the headache was soon gone and Daisuke could finally fall into unconsciousness.

The phone rang vociferously, jotting Satoshi awake. He realized that he had been hugging Daisuke in his sleep, finding the warmth comforting. Removing the covers and placing them back snuggly onto Daisuke, the commander strolled into the living room and picked up the annoying phone. "Ah…you were rather gently with him, weren't you, Satoshi?" "What do you want, father?" "Come over to my house immediately." Satoshi slammed down the phone. And leave his Daisuke alone? But the blue haired commander reluctantly put on his coat and went to check on Daisuke to make sure the red haired boy was still asleep, locking the door behind him.

"Ah, I see you're here." Satoshi's father smirked sadistically at his son, or to be a bit more detailed, lustfully. Satoshi watched the hideous expression without any emotion on his face, but inside, he was terrified. Kei walked over and raised the younger boy's face by the chin, leaning down to contact the two males' lips. Satoshi backed away after a slight touch of the maws, looking at the man who was his father with slight disgust. Kei smirked a devil's sneer, "You know I do that because I love you, as a father, so why the fear? Or is it embarrassment? Hmm?" "Are you telling the truth? "Why would I lie to you?" _To get what you want and without any trouble, you lied that raping someone was showing that person your love. _Satoshi thought about that fact, and wondered if that was really true. He remember vaguely that time when his father had sex with him the first time when he was eleven, how wrong it had felt, yet he was told it was done out of love.

"What do you really want with me?" Kei looked at his son with a lustful leer, but he wasn't going for Satoshi this time. He wanted his son's sex toy, Daisuke. "You can forget about that!" Satoshi yelled in fury. Never, Daisuke was his and his only. Not dark's, not Riku's, and definitely not his father's. No one, but him. Because he love Daisuke. The commander stormed out of the office, leaving his father smiling cockily to himself. Now that he had spiced up his son's nerves a bit, the rest should be easy. _And Daisuke will be mine. The sexy little schoolboy…_

Satoshi stormed into the apartment, almost forgetting not to slam the door shut so as to prevent himself from disturbing Daisuke, or scaring the red haired teen if he was awake. The commander quietly slipped into the bedroom, leaning over the sleeping body on his bed to see Daisuke's face. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful, yet he seemed to be troubled by his own dreams. _Probably of me raping him…_ Satoshi felt a single tear fell down his cheek, leaving a wet trail of sorrow and sadness. The silence was unbroken, because never make a sound, no matter how much you howled and screamed and yelled and shouted and bawled and wailed when you cried, it was your voice that was making the sounds. That's why Satoshi knew he wouldn't disturb Daisuke with his tears; because they were silent tears.

Ok, so the plot thickens…Muhaha! So what do you all think? Please review! Oh, the name Kei is the name I think Satoshi's dad had in the anime, but if you know the real one, just drop it in your review as well. )

**And I'm thinking of doing a new story: Why can't you catch me being good? So just stick around and see what happens, okay?**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Aww…I guess I'll give the disclaimer a nicer treatment for now. Coughs I do not own any part of DN Angel, but I do own my _evil _plot! Ha…

And any way, here's the good news: It's Holiday time! Now I can update faster! So, you better review much faster or else you won't get to add your own evil ideas in here!

And plenty of thanks to:

FISH Tank the Evil Fangirl- the newest reviewer of this fic. Yeah, so now I CAN update ASAP! And thanks for reviewing this story, hope you'll also review the others that will be coming soon! See ya!

Yuffie03- I was wondering where you went! And really thanks for reviewing again! I thought it was because I still wasn't giving Daisuke a better time, so maybe this chapter will have something you will like! And, yeah I understand the schoolwork and all; teachers are really jerks, eh?

Sorasakura- THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! Too bad I don't have those kind of virtual cookies, or I would have given you one! And poor Dai-Chan indeed!

- glomps Yuugi - - uh…is the story too lousy for you? Hasn't reviewed yet…hmm…

Chapter seven: Black guardian angel 

Daisuke woke up to see only darkness. A feeling of warmth all over his body surrounded the red haired teen and soothed him, for a while at least. He all of a sudden realized that the warmth was coming from someone who was embracing him tenderly, sleeping as well. Daisuke didn't have any energy left to push away the strange body, even though he wished really badly he could. The faceless person sighed in his sleep and hugged Daisuke closer, opening his blue eyes that matched his sky blue hair. The vulnerable, beautiful crimson red eyes meet those unemotional, cold icy blue eyes for a split second, and their gaze were held for seemingly forever. One was in trepidation, confusion, and betrayal. The other was in coldness, surprise, commanding, and…love.

Daisuke broke away from the long gaze first, for fear that he might break down and weep right there and then. Satoshi observed the shorter boy's expression, watching those gorgeous ruby red eyes filled with mixed emotions. The commander held Daisuke's chin with one hand, forcing the red haired boy to look back at the icy blue and numbness of the other's eyes. A sudden bolt of movement and Daisuke found Satoshi holding him closely, kissing him with compel. The commander decided to just let it end as a touch-only kiss, releasing Niwa and getting off the bed. He stopped at the front entrance of the room, turning back to see Daisuke sitting at the edge of the bed, the young tamer's body quivering with barely suppressed fear. "Go back to bed, I won't allow you to go out tonight, it's already late. Plus," Daisuke froze along with the sentence. "It's raining."

"I …" "…just feel like going home." Satoshi finished the sentence without any emotion in his voice. Daisuke couldn't nor wouldn't nor want to move a hair's breadth. Satoshi walked out of the room silently, Daisuke letting his breathe to be exhaled in relief. Satoshi grabbed one of the many-colored umbrella; blood red in color, to be exact. He went into his room and pulled out a dark blue windbreaker to shield Daisuke from the frosty wind, winter was drawing nearer, unexpectedly wondering what the red haired teen would look like in that clothing. He shook off the perception and steadily yet calmly sauntered back to the room where his, em…how should I put it…(No, sex toy won't do) … 'love' was still in, only now standing on his two feet with slight difficulty and pain. _His feet look so small, so cute…almost like a kitten, only much more adorable._ Satoshi forced aside the disturbing thought, thrusting the items in his hands ungracefully into Daisuke's pale and cold ones. The red haired teen stood rooted to the floorboards, absolutely confused at the gesture. Satoshi hurriedly or, he acted like he wanted to get rid of Daisuke as quick as possible, put on the windbreaker on the shorter boy and then calling his limo. He then put on his own midnight black jacket and pushed Daisuke out of the apartment.

"My driver will get us there in 10 minutes and 32 seconds into the main street near your house, so you won't have to walk very far." Daisuke nodded tensely and went back to keeping quiet. He was perplexed and freaked out; why did Satoshi bothered to drive him to his house in such a storm? The red haired teen suddenly remembered that his clothes were still at the commander's house, including his undergarments. But Daisuke couldn't get his mouth opened to ask about it, as the limo braked and slowly screeched to a stop. Satoshi was tempted to give the shorter boy a last kiss, however he decided against it, as he watched Daisuke slipped out of the black car and walked away holding the blood red umbrella above his head.

"Mom, grandpa, I'm-" "NO, EMIKO!" Daichii's voice was yelled and it echoed through the whole house, reaching into Daisuke's ears and forcing his legs to run all the way to the kitchen. "Grandpa, what happ- MOM!" Daisuke dashed towards his mother, who was gripping a knife in her hands and pointing the sharp end at her thin, bleeding arms. "Mom, stop it! Please! Don't do this to yourself-Ah!" Daisuke glanced down at his arm to glimpse a trickle of blood falling from the gash, like a scarlet red liquid jewel dripping down…it didn't seem to pain the red haired teen though, for he quickly snatched the knife away from his depressed mother and threw it back into its original place and locked the drawer.

"Kyu?" "Don't worry, I'm okay, really…" Or so his mouth said. Deep inside, Daisuke yearned really badly that he could tell someone about his problems, someone who could give more comforting words and tell him everything will be okay. He wished to tell someone, someone he could trust, someone who could make all this better, someone he could tell…and that someone was Dark. But don't mistaken this though, 'cause Wiz had provided a lot more comfort than Daisuke could ever hope for, and the small boy was really, really grateful for that, but he really, really, really, really wished to talk to someone who can say or do something to make the situation a whole lot better. Sure, Wiz could still help around with carrying light things or keeping an eye on Emiko, but it didn't solve the problems.

Staring at his furry friend, Daisuke sometimes wondered if he actually deserved these problems. What bad deeds had he done, anyway? Sure, he did sometimes spoke back at his mom a little, or maybe snatch a piece of chocolate or two from Riku when he truly wanted some but the red haired girl was too grumpy to give. But all these, he made up much, much more for it. And all these he had done with a bit of playfulness and perhaps a bit of good intention as well. Like he was actually trying to lighten up Riku's mood by letting her chase him around the school by snatching the chocolates; that would make her mad enough to pursue him (And for some reason, she end up enjoying the chase and gave Niwa the whole box of russet as thanks.)

Daisuke sighed and settled down into his bed, Wiz deciding to curl up in the sofa instead ('cause it almost got squashed by Daisuke last night when he was tossing in his nightmares. Ouch, the poor thing.) The room soon became quiet and only the soft snoring of Daisuke and Wiz (Whose snoring was surprisingly louder) could be heard. Out of the blue, a black figure with black wings noiselessly flew to the window of the balcony and settled itself on the perch, mutely watching over the sleeping figure on the bulk bed without a second bed underneath…

"No, I can't do that, no…NO!" Daisuke sat up with a jot. He felt his eyes pooling with tears that were soon falling down his battered cheeks, stinging the bruises. But Daisuke didn't care, neither did he noticed the shadowy figure in his room until the person was right beside him, giving the boy an unintended jot. Because his tears were blurring out his vision, Daisuke couldn't see the face of the individual visibly, but didn't matter, as the figure never revealed his identity to the red haired teen.

Arms wrapped themselves around the saddened boy, comforting the soul. Dark watched as his love closed his eyes and leaned against the thief's chest, completely trusting the other presence even though he didn't know so much as the name of the 'stranger'. Dark remembered the first time he entered Daisuke's room as this mysterious 'stranger'.

_Flashback_

_The clock chimed twelve. Dark flew in silence over the small slumbering town towards his intended destination. Perched on the balcony, the thief set about on how to tell his love his feelings. Finally, after much mumbling and cursing, Dark stepped into the gloomy room wordlessly, searching for his desired person. Daisuke._

_The boy was sitting in his so called 'bulk bed', weeping about some unknown reason. Dark watched, dumbfounded. Why was Daisuke crying? The phantom thief gracefully went over to the boy's side (Yeah, like just now) and sat there, indecisive of what to do. _

_Daisuke looked up to see an unfamiliar figure beside him, startling the red haired teen. He managed to gather enough to ask, "W-Who are y-you?" Because the room was extremely murky, and his tears were blurring out his vision so much, Daisuke wasn't able to discriminate Dark's features. _

_Dark hesitated, and finally decided to just keep quiet. He suddenly hugged Daisuke on impulse, an attempt to comfort the little boy. Daisuke flinched slightly, but he didn't push away the indistinguishable figure. He closed his eyes and allowed the warmth to soothe him and send him off to sleep…_

_But the next morning, the figure was gone, and Daisuke thought it was just a dream…_

_End of flashback_

Daisuke didn't think about anything during that time the strange figure hugged him, only aware that his mind was slipping off to that one time about one or two months before Satoshi started to rape him. That time when his first kiss was taken…. by his black guardian angel.

Or at least, to Dai-Chan, this black figure was like a guardian to him. Even though he didn't know this 'stranger', he felt safe to have this person watching over him at night. In any case, he felt safe enough to fall asleep each night, even though he usually ends up having nightmares. It was like, like…having Dark watching over him when he was sleeping, that time when they were still sharing one body. But the young boy didn't know it was DARK who had taken his first kiss, that it was Dark who was his black guardian.

Because the next morning, Daisuke woke to find no one in his bed with him. Wiz was still curled up on the sofa, fast asleep, and there was neither a feather nor a strand of hair in sight. That was why, Daisuke thought, it was all just a dream…

That there was no such thing as his black guardian angel. But how wrong he was…

**Phew! I'm finally done! After this chapter, I think I better set a target for how many reviews I would like for this episode! Let's see…so now I have 10 reviews, I think when I get 3 more reviews or so (And they must be from different people) I think I will then upload the next chapter!**

**Oh, and I'm not sure if this is good, but I'm putting up an abstract from chapter eight: Almost revealed secrets. So, please do review!**

**Abstract:**

A red notebook caught his attention, urging him to open it and see what was written inside. Dark pondered for a while and decided to read its content. Randomly flipping the pages, the first sentence that caught his eyes was "Mom is getting worse and worse by the day, and I …"

Well, I think I revealed way too much, but hey, hope this will suck in more reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I really can't be bother with this, but here goes /takes a DEEP breath/ **_I_** **_DO NOT OWN DN ANGEL SO CAN I NOW GET ON WITH THE STORY?!_**

Ok, that was a _little _too much…Heh…Heh…

And thanks all reviewers of chapter seven! When I saw the following day after I updated chapter seven, there were indeed 3 reviews more! I was like: "Oh my god, I haven't even started typing the chapter yet, shit…" So yeah, I think I might have to discontinue the preview thingy, but if you have any objections, just drop it in your review, if not, deal with it!

Chapter eight: Almost revealed secrets 

The clock chimed five in the morning. A lone teenager walked on in early haze, getting his hair to the roots. His sleeveless shirt and black pants were wet with droplets of water, but the solitary figure marched on calmly on top of the stony pavement. The sky had yet to see the day's sunrise, but still the mysterious form paced on without doubt like it was in the mid of daylight. The mist soon cleared, and the sun began to rise…

Dark made his way back to the apartment, shaking off the dewdrops from his dark wings before banishing them away. The phantom thief made his way to the bathroom, changing to dry clothes before heaving himself back to bed. It would be two hours before he gets up and prepare for school (though he didn't have to really go there, yeah you all probably know _why _he wanted to go anyway. Heh, Heh…) but somehow, he basically just couldn't get to sleep. A particular redhead kept on popping up in his head, and it really bothered him. _Really _bothered him.

"He's been acting so weird lately, even when I visited him last night," he whispered to no one in particular, and no one in particular answered back, of course. This was one of days when Dark didn't know how to while his time away, and this was a particular scene, I'm sure, a lot of writers and I have the most dreadful writer's block. 'Cause basically, all I can say about what Dark did was, he tossed and turned onto his back, next he turned onto his stomach, then on his sides, then his back again, then so on and so forth. He knew he had to sleep; yet he couldn't. Suddenly, a picture of Daisuke in a /gulps/ shower came into the teen's mind. Now where did that come from?

His perverted side, of course. Dark growled in frustration and tried to shake away the mental image, but more flew past instead. Daisuke changing into his uniform, Daisuke in his school's swimming attire (Okay, not too perverted, but still a bit) and, huh? Daisuke in a towel?! (Oh, that one was from the shower thingy) Dark sighed and finally gave up. He knew that he couldn't deny his lust for Daisuke, but he felt his love for the red haired boy more strongly.

"Pss…" Dark didn't bother, thinking it was just a fly. "PSss…" A very irritating fly. "PSS! Dark!" A talking fly? The thief twisted around when the teacher wasn't looking to see the source of the whisper. Krad. A piece of crumbled up notepaper was tossed towards the thief, landing square flat on his head. "Oi!" "Yes, Mr. Dark, what's the problem there?" A very annoyed teacher turned around to glare at the phantom thief, a slight growl from his throat. Dark apologized and glowered back at Krad crossly for a moment, before unfolding the paper ball.

_Have you see Emiko lately?_

Scribbling, looking at the teacher who was still writing furiously on the whiteboard. A graceful landing on Krad's head.

_**No, Why?**_

Scribbling again.

_I tried to contact her yesterday, but the phone seemed to be cut off. I was thinking if she knew anything about Daisuke's weird behavior, but it seems the whole family might have been affected._

Scribbling non-stop. The sound of a pencil lead breaking.

**_Did you try calling more than once? She's always talking to her friends on grocery sales. What about Kosuke, did you try calling his cell phone?_**

Scribbling again, a moment of waiting for the stupid teacher to turn around again. Landed hard on the nose. Red nose.

_Did that, done that…I think something really bad is happening within the Niwas that is affecting Daisuke really badly. Want to check it out?_

A puzzled look showed on the thief's face. What does Krad mean by checking it out? Scribbling and throwing

_**What do you mean?**_

The notepaper was staring to turn to pulp, and it wasn't a big piece of paper, so a new piece was used to scribble on the notes. Scribble, scribble, and more scribble…

_As in, we go to Niwa's house and pretend that we were there to see how things are and ask about what happen. Then, we sneak into his room and see if we could find anything weird like a…something! Anyway, you up for it? If not, I'll go on my own!_

Scribbling, scribbling…(I bet you ten dollars that you can't guess the actual answer, game? Of course, not!)

**_3.00p.m at the town's park. Be there!_**

_ON!_

"Uh-Hrmp! May I know what are you two exactly doing?!" Oh-oo…

**_Zoom forward in time to 2.59p.m _**(How I wish to do that in reality!)

Dark paced up and down his spot in the park anxiously, looking at his watch that said one minute to 3.00p.m. Damn that Krad, he said he'd come on the dot, but a bit earlier never hurts! _Come on, come on, and hurry up! _Dark stamped his foot in frustration, only to hear the footsteps of another individual. Krad the 'perfect' crap. "Sorry, sorry! Some insane fan girls were chasing me and they were like chasing me all over the whole town like crazy and, well, I can't let you see me running away from some pathetic girls, right? Em…Okay, so let's get to Daisuke's house, 'kay?" Dark rolled his eyes and decided to let it be, after all, he knew what it was like to get chased by silly fan girls.

The bell rang stridently through the entire house but no one heard it, 'cause there was no one in the house to hear the bell ring and ring on from a minute or so. Dark pushed the bell a few more times in frustration, before giving up with a deep growl. Krad looked thoughtful before deciding to launch into plan B; which he thought was better than plan A. "I think it would be better if they weren't here, though I wonder where they went. Okay, Dark, you check Daisuke's bedroom first while I stay guard." "Okay, but tell me what I should take out?" Krad thought about it for a moment, mulling over the question. "I think you should just take one thing from his room that you think is most vital, if not, don't take anything." Dark nodded and went into the empty house, how he did it, I don't know, but the next thing he knew, he was inside Daisuke's room.

_One thing that is most vital, only one thing that is most vital…_Dark set to work looking for that 'vital' thing, scanning his surrounding to search for possible places where Daisuke might be keeping some deep, dark secrets away from the eye. The sofa? Hmm…what could Daisuke hide underneath it anyway? No, that can't be…the bed? Possible, so Dark went forward and started to fumble about under the bed, searching for anything abnormal. As he lean lower towards the bed, the smell of anesthetic hit his nostrils. Weird, why did Daisuke's bed reek of such a thing? Was he badly hurt? He hadn't smelt it last night when he hugged Daisuke, so maybe he just got hurt today, but by whom? (Want to guess? Do so in your review! Prize: I'll post the next chapter a lot quicker! HA! HA!)

"Bandages, painkillers, medicinal stuff…all that underneath a bed?" Dark looked on, puzzled, but decided to put the things back just in case Daisuke really needed them. Looking around the room, the great phantom thief tries to make out any other hiding places. The drawers! Dark sauntered hurriedly to the study desk, swiftly opening them. Aside from one, which was the only one he suspected that contains something 'vital'. Unlocking that particular drawer, Dark pulled it out and glanced over its contents. A glint of sliver caught his thief eyes. It was a knife, a small pocketknife. It seemed to be cleaned of any stains…any blood stains, that is. Dark distracted himself with the other insides of the mysterious 'locked' drawer. A red notebook caught his attention, urging him to open it and see what was written inside. Dark pondered for a while and decided to read its content. Randomly flipping the pages, the first sentence that caught his eyes was "Mom is getting worse and worse by the day, and I don't know how I could comfort her…It is so frustrating, that I can't do much to help, especially with him raping me two times today and four deliveries this afternoon…"

A feather suddenly appeared in front of him, a pure white feather. Oh no! Someone from the Niwa family must be coming back! Dark hide the notebook in his clothing and hurriedly re-locked the drawer and randomly set everything right, or at least it looks right to him. Joining Krad in the nearby bushes, Dark heaved a sigh of relief. "So what did you take?" Dark held out the notebook, explaining that it was possibly Daisuke's 'diary'. "Good job! Who would have thought he actually kept a diary, though it is invading his privacy, but it's for his own good." Krad took on a serious look, steadily sneaking out of the bushes and making his way back to his own apartment, Dark following suit…

Maybe it was his curiosity about his love, or also his concern, or even just been nosey, but Dark decided he wanted to hold onto the diary first, wanting to read its contents by himself first before allowing Krad to examine it. Inside his apartment, Dark snuggled up inside his own bed, dressed in a set of causal shirt and shorts. Turning a random page, he gulped in all the info wide-eyed…

_21 April, Saturday_

God, everything is a wreck today. Mom got herself a new way of dealing with her depression: Cutting herself. I got home and saw her right there on the kitchen floor with the knife, and she was bleeding. Wiz looked like he tried to stop Mom, 'cause he looked all messy and bloody. He's okay now, though, but I think I'll have to get weaker painkiller for his cuts, cause he seemed to cold out a little while. I hope grandpa's okay with his wound and that backache, he's really getting old for all these.

_Oh yeah, Takashi wanted me to be his assistant next week, again. Man, I don't know how I'll pull through next Monday without fainting at least one or two times. Tomorrow there's gonna be a delivery of heroin at 9.a.m in the old warehouse just off Giffhishi street, but I simply don't want to go, I don't want creepy spike man to molest me again, but I think he already planned on doing so. I'm so freaked out right now, but I can't sleep, and there's tomorrow's grocery shopping to think about. Mom probably won't have any strength to go, neither does grandpa nor me, but someone had to go, and I hate having to labor hard on an empty stomach, which seemed to be most of the time now… _

Okay! I'm done and now I shall might my request on how many reviews I would like now…

**Oh by far and wide, I shall say my humble request.**

**To see the next chapter: A humble request**

**I appeal that you review a simple yet vital review**

**Thy there must six or more or there will be an excuse**

**For me to hold back my awaiting story**

**There would be no loss but gain only**

If you all just simply review… 

Okay, want me to translate the poem? It means that if you want me to update, there must be six more reviews for this chapter and they must be from DIFFERENT people or else…Okay I'll give you all a discount: If you all review less than four, I'll never update, if you all review that many or more, I'll update faster! I know it's a little greedy, but is it a deal? So start reviewing!

And one more request: Can you read my other story "Don't you dare read this, Mrs. Dunphrey" that is coming in tomorrow?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: At the rate I'm going, I'm going crazy! Ah, the pains and downs of life…. Don't own DN Angel and okay, I'm darn done! (Not.)

And thanks all the reviewers for review my really crappy story (Yeah, I thought no one would review in like, a million years, but hey! Now I have nearly 20 reviews!)

And plenty of thanks to all the reviews I've received…hmm, May I asked for 100 reviews this time? No no, wait! I was just joking; the asking of reviews will be still the same, but because - glomps Yuugi – actually guessed who had hurt Daisuke correctly, I'll still update the tenth chapter (This the ninth one, right? Sorry, lost track…) even if I get 0 reviews but don't slack people! Okay, on with the story! (And please pardon my lame description of the gangsters!)

**Chapter nine: A humble request (by Daisuke!)**

**A/N: The whole chapter will be in Daisuke's point of view, unless otherwise stated.**

I search my whole room as thoroughly as I could. Where in the world is my notebook? This is so not good, especially if it is mother and/or grandpa who had taken it. What if they read it and found out about the drugs and the rapes? Or worse, what if they tell Dark and the others? I got so overwhelmed that if my mother hadn't fainted in the living room (Again.) I'd have sat on the sofa crying my eyes out. But luckily the drugs underneath the sofa weren't missing, or I'd probably be doomed. Wiz jumped towards my stomach after I helped mother to her room and tried to nuzzle my stomach in an attempt to comfort me, and it kind of succeeded, only a bit, that is.

Tomorrow, there's gonna be that stupid heroin delivery and the grocery to think about, but I think I want to take Wiz with me. He's getting too restless since I had stop taking him to school because of, well…Satoshi. I'm scared that Wiz would try to bite Satoshi or something when he saw him doing 'that' to me and get hurt by Satoshi. And I don't to lose anyone. Oh, please let tomorrow be okay…

The dim-witted alarm clock rang mercilessly and woke me up to another day. I scratched my head listlessly and turned the idiotic thing off, knowing that mother and grandpa are still sleeping. I hope they could rest longer, 'cause they really needed it. I changed in a pair of light blue and loose long pants and my long sleeved, midnight black shirt, a yellow, short sleeved top thrown over it. Wiz pounced onto my shoulder as soon as I had grabbed my backpack full of the 'stuffs' I don't even want to touch and we set off to the underworld. It's just another day.

I turned left off the main street, then into another narrow street. Darkland Street. Here, I could see a lot of weird hooligans with their stupid sneers and perverted catcalls. Wiz growled at some of them who were staring at me, as if they were going to take me there and then, but I hurried on to steer clear of trouble and to avoid getting there late. They don't like it when I'm late. I scurried past a couple that were making out partly in the open, like they were in the privacy of a cozy room, instead of the freezing open. Winter is coming, and I think the school will probably close down for the year. This particular winter will be harsh and really cold.

I saw the depot I was supposed to go to and dashed past the entrance, hoping to get everything over with and done. No one was in it; I was slightly early, but nonetheless, early. "Well, well. Our delivery boy is here. So, where's the stuff?" I heard spike man mocking and green man's eerie laughter behind. I turned around, Wiz clinging onto me tightly, and saw the pair standing there with cocky looks on their slimy faces. I stood rooted to the cement floor, afraid to move or make a sound. Spike man had his hair all spiked up, as usual, and was wearing a sleeveless black and a tight fitting pair of purple jeans. Green man had his green hair slung to one side, covering his right eye. He had a grayish and baggy jacket on his eely body and a pair of dark blue denims. I watched as spike man walked over to me smoothly, towering over me a good two feet. I only stood as tall as his chest. "So, hand over the stuff, little boy." I obeyed quietly, taken the ten packets of pills out of my backpack and handed them over without a single complaint. I never wanted them anyway.

"Good…boss will be happy." Spike man glimpsed over the contents in front of him and nodded towards green man, signaling that he was in charge of the rest. Whatever that is. "C-can I go now?" I asked carefully, careful not to offend the other two ruffians that were discussing something. Wiz was getting really edgy. "No," Green replied my question. I could see him smirking at me hungrily. Damn it. I backed off a little, but spike man looked like he already knew what was going to happen. I heard the door behind me slammed shut, alarming me into turning around. There stood a thug man that had his muscles bulging against his black shirt, his two bodyguards standing smugly on either side of him. Wiz was growling softly now.

"Well, well, if it isn't Daisuke, my favourite sex toy." I swallowed nervously, my throat as dry as sand. It was the gang leader, bulge man. Right now, Wiz is already prickling up his fur, ready to attack anyone who attacked me. Bulge man walked over towards me, his two bodyguards stepping forward to hold Wiz and me steady. Wiz tried to bite, but got gagged instead with a rag. I just kept silent, hoping they won't hurt him. Bulge man towered over me a good two feet as well, but he's bigger than spike man. And a lot rougher.

Bulge man grabbed my waist so quicker and so closely; I didn't have any time to react and get away. The next thing I know, he's upon me. "Now, how about a little fun?" His lips pressed against mine, practically squashing my face. His sordid tongue had somehow managed to slip into my mouth, tasting the insides. It was revolting, and I hate it and I rather be at anywhere but here right now. "ARGH!!!" I heard the scream of one of the guards, and saw Wiz as a…wolf? Where did he get that? I struggled out of bulge man's tight hold and ran toward the entrance, unlocking the door in a few seconds, but that's all spike man and green needed to reach me. I suddenly felt pain, and realized that they had slashed my chest deep. My vision was blurring out, I'm so scared, for Wiz, for mother and grandpa…for myself. "Dark…help me…"

Author's P.O.V (I'm much more comfortable like this.)

Dark flew as quickly as he could. Damn, where is that warehouse? _…Delivery of heroin at 9.a.m in the old warehouse just off Giffhishi street, but I simply don't want to go, I don't want creepy spike man to molest me again…_God, Daisuke's been suffering so much and he hadn't done a single thing about it till now! Drugs, rapes…and just who was that person Daisuke said in his diary? _I didn't want Wiz to get hurt by Sa…no; I can't mention whom, what if someone reads this? _"Sa…Sa…Who cares! I've got to save Daisuke right now! Krad, hurry up you slow poke!" Krad struggled to catch up with his other half, knowing now was not a good time to talk back. Man, since when could Dark fly that fast anyway?

Wiz fought and fought, making loud sounds of "KYU!" and some other as well. It saw the strange men surrounding Daisuke, touching the red haired boy in a way Wiz somehow knew was wrong. He had by some means get help, but how? "DAISUKE!" Dark had come! Wiz gave one last bite on the startled hooligan and ran over to aid Dark. The thief whacked and hit the hooligans with all his might magic. Krad left the fighting crowd and managed to find Dark, "Go and find Daisuke, I'll take care of things here, GO!" the phantom thief shot the other angel a grateful look before winding his way through the fighting crowd of Emiko, Kosuke and grandpa. (Hey, he can't ask Riku and the others to fight, right?)

"So responsive, aren't you little Daisuke…?" "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" the stupid leader looked up from a trembling and half naked Daisuke to see a fuming Dark. (Hurry, where's the popcorn? Oh, here it is! Yeah!) The phantom thief was boiling red, seemingly ready to kill the person who had harmed Daisuke so badly. The ABSOLUTELY **IDIOTIC **gang leader had an absolutely COCKY SMILE on his slimy face, seeing the famous DARK MOUSY!!! God, that hooligan/monster is soooooo dead and I'm soooooo enjoying it! (Well, typing it anyway. ) Okay, where was I, sorry, got carried away…Heh, Heh…

Anyway, Dark had his death glare set right on stupid bulge man's head, thinking of the most torturous to kill the repulsive beast right in front of him. He glanced over at Daisuke and saw the red haired teen trying to get up, his chest stained with his own crimson blood. That enraged Dark even more (Writer orders more popcorn.) and this time he has his head straight: Kill that dumb headed hooligan! The battle has begun! (Eh, not!) First, a little self-introduction?

"Hmm…. so, you're the famous phantom thief, Dark mousy? What brings you here?"

"You know what you've done."

"Oh, I just raped a little sexy boy, what's there bugging you?"

"That boy is my FRIEND!"

That was the LAST straw! Dark was whacking the bloody gang leader's stomach to a pulp in a spilt second, bulge man trying to fight back but failing. (Oh, my popcorn's running low again!) There was blood scent all over the place and it was all getting to Dark's raging head, unaware that Daisuke was bleeding excessively until he had bulge man all bloody and conked out.

"Daisuke, Daisuke?"

"Dark, I-is that…you?"

"Yes, come on, we gonna get y-DAISUKE!"

The red haired fainted, unable to hold on to his consciousness. Dark held the boy steady to prevent him from falling onto the cement floor, carefully carrying the latent boy to the sky where Krad was waiting, worried about his other half. Seeing the bleeding Daisuke in Dark's arms, the white-winged angel motioned for the thief to move quickly back to the apartment…

_I walked down a strange lane, just walking, not thinking. Where am I? The fog was thick and I couldn't see through it, nor behind or my sides. The next thing I know, I blacked out, and then I was in a room. A figure loomed over me, but I didn't recognize it, neither could I talk, like I was under a spell. I felt frightened, alone, and…naked. The sinister figure started to touch me, caressing my cheeks and my lips. Then the hands started to lower down to my chest, my stomach…I whimpered and tried to struggle away, but my hands were tied down by chains that bit into my skin and made my wrists bleed, but I didn't feel any pain. Suddenly, I heard a scream, no, two screams…but whose? The figure suddenly backed away, towards the cries…it was only then I realized whom they belong to…_

_Dark and Satoshi. _

Dark watched as Daisuke snored softly in his sleep, unable to keep himself from letting a few tears drop down from his eyes. While helping Riku and Risa and Emiko to dress Daisuke's wounds, he saw the horrible scars on the little boy's body, and horrible they were. Some were random cuts and slashes, while others looked like someone had used to a knife to pierce the flesh and made some sort of design, enjoying the flowing of the blood while Daisuke cried in pain. Just the thought of it made Dark's blood boiled and he wished he had punched that hooligan about a hundred times more. There were also other scars: according to the doctor, Daisuke had been cut, skinned, whipped, slapped, scalded and raped a lot of times.

It was terrible, Emiko crying and blaming herself for not looking after Daisuke good enough and neglecting him to do all those tiresome rituals. Dark patted Daisuke's strawberry red hair and trailed away, unable to stop thinking about how he could have help him prevent all this, that maybe he could have pressed him for more answers, but now…

**Ok, so I'm done, but somehow, I think this is like the worst chapter I had written so far. Anyway, please do review, 'cause I'm all out of ideas on how to get this story going…sigh…**

**Never mind! I still have the story: Don't you dare read this, Mrs. Dunphrey to write, so please do read it! (Well, later when I post up the first chapter anyway. ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. (Crappy, but I can't think of anything else.)**

**Okay, let's just say I was kind of dealing with this extremely horrible writer's block and didn't have any ideas on how to get the story going. Sorry that it took so long, not that many of you care about my crappy story, but thanks for reviewing it! ) Anyway, enough of all that gloominess! Oh, and thanks –glomps Yugi- for telling me about the anonymous thingy. So now anyone can review this story, even if they don't have an account. /silences/ okay, let's just get on with the story…**

Chapter ten: It was all his fault. 

Daisuke tossed and turned in his nightmares, sweating buckets. _His hands were bleeding; his eyes were drowned in tears. Pain racked his body and prevented him from moving with ease. A figure loomed over him, hands stroke and fondled his sensitive skin, fondling around with his groin. "Please, satoshi...stop..." but the body instead piled its weight on Daisuke, causing the smaller boy to scream in pain. "Stop, please, STOP!"_

"SSSSTOP!" Daisuke woke up in cold sweat. He winced slightly as he sat up, realizing that his wounds were cleaned and bandaged expertly. He was in a fresh set of clothes and he was in a bed way bigger than his own, which alarmed him. It definitely wasn't Satoshi's bed, 'cause it was of a royal amethyst, not slight azure. Searching in his memories, Daisuke suddenly remembered that Dark had came and beaten up bulge man. If so, then he must be in Dark's apartment. That would he had seen them! He had seen the hideous scars on his body, his limbs, everything… Daisuke felt tears gathering at the back of his eyes, which he hastily wiped away with the back of his hand before they have a chance to roll down his hurting cheeks.

The door suddenly creaked open and a surprised Dark appeared at the doorway, seeing the weepy and roused Daisuke in his bed, those bright red eyes clouded with sorrow and confusion. Dark slowly shuffled towards Daisuke, afraid to startle the sadden boy. Daisuke was deep in a trance, not noticing the purple haired figure behind. As Dark neared Daisuke, near enough to see tears in the other boy's eyes, he perceived that the eyes also seemed distant, dull and lifeless, as they stared at the window which had rainwater sliding down the glass pane. It was also slightly hailing as well.

A tap on his shoulder broke Daisuke from whatever trance he was from, bringing him back to the present and to face Dark's worried and concerned eyes. "D-Dark! Why a-are you in front o-of me?" Daisuke stammered, unable to hide his shock. Dark gently rested a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, but Daisuke hastily cuffed it away, much to his regret. He didn't have any lesion on that particular shoulder, but he couldn't help reacting to Dark that way. Part of him actually wanted Dark's touch, but the part that screamed "NO!" overthrown the other part. Dark sighed in perceptive, knowing from our Mr. Krad that this was expected of his tamer.

"Dark, I-I'm really sorry…I didn't know what…he…I-" a finger on his lips silenced the red haired teen. Daisuke's head was lowered in shame and melancholy, mumbling 'sorry' over and over again until Dark unexpectedly cuddled him, but tenderly, so as to avoid hurting the other's injuries. This time, Daisuke managed not to push away the taller boy, though his skin irritated slightly due to the other 'experiences' he had. The red headed tamer coped with relaxing into the embrace, allowing himself to be comfort by Dark's warm presence and scent. "It's okay, I'll protect you, I promise…" that earned Dark a lamentation from Daisuke, soaking his shirt in tears of sorrow and relief. The thief managed to hear the words Daisuke sobbed and choked out in tears: "Thank you…D- (coughs) Dark…" Dark felt the red haired teen's grip on his shirt tighten, and then slacken again, signaling that the younger adolescent was overwrought and relieved at the same time.

"Dark, time for……dinner" Krad saw the touching sight, his eyes amplified in surprise, then relaxed in reprieve. No one moved nor said a word as Daisuke continued to cry and weep and sob and soaking Dark's shirt in even more tears, but the thief didn't mind the dampness. He was more concerned about helping Daisuke overcome the trauma, and right now, filling up the sniveling boy's belly, as he had been unconscious for a day already. The shorter boy was shivering vaguely, too, as he was only in his nightclothes. "Come on, you can cry yourself blind later, but first, get some food in your stomach." Daisuke pulled out of the warm cuddle reluctantly, which surprised him a bit, and swabbed the rest of his tears with the back of his hand. "I-I'm not hungry…" "You're a really bad liar, you know? I can already hear your stomach growling. And you've been sleeping for a day already." And needless to say, Daisuke's tummy actually started rumbling, indicating the hunger inside.

The shorter boy's face heat up faintly in slight embarrassment, not realizing that he was in reality that hungry, or that he had been sleeping that long. Guess he was really that tired, and he didn't truly have much of an appetite to eat anything. Daisuke gave in readily, but the minute he tried to stand up, his legs conceded and he collapsed onto the floor. "Daisuke, you okay? Are you painful anywhere?" "I think it's best if you rest in bed, your legs had been hurt real bad." Krad and Dark aided Daisuke back onto the regal amethyst bed, Krad volunteering to go down and get dinner while Dark stayed with Daisuke.

"Sorry, for troubling you all like this, I'll try to stand up as soon as I can." Dark look at Daisuke with a smile, a half-hearted one, but still a grin. The phantom thief pushed Daisuke's head soothingly onto his chest, feeling the shorter boy unwind. I'll tell you now, that the thief was never this peaceful with his other tamers in the past before, not even Daichii. He wasn't known for being soft and gentle, but tough and cunning instead. But for Daisuke, whom he was affectionate to, it was different. He loved the red haired teen, and no one can change that. When Krad came up with dinner, he found the pair of red and purple fast asleep. Thoughtfully, he set the tray with their provisions on the table and left the room soundlessly.

-----------------------------------------In Satoshi's room--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A boy with his clothes ripped clean off laid on his blood stained bed, the only thing covering his torso and lower part were his grayish bedspreads. His spectacles were thrown carelessly onto the floor, shattering the lenses to shards. Satoshi struggled to wake up, sitting up and pulling his legs up to his chest. "Morning already? Ouch…" the blue haired boy lifted his wrist in front of his eyes to see how bad the bruises were. Very bad. The bed sheets needed to be washed and his lens needed to be fixed, not that they were necessary. Satoshi stumbled into the bathroom and started to rinse himself clean of the grime of last night's 'marathon' session. His member was still throbbing when he allowed the cold water to flow down his aching body, soothing him slightly. Monday mornings are never nice. After trying to wash off that eerie feeling (and failing, again.) Satoshi stripped his bed of its sheets and dumped them in to the laundry basket, covering his bed with fresh new ones.

Dumping the clothes and bed sheets into his washing machine, Satoshi operated the thing and sat down, watching the spinning in a sort of trance, a trance that he often found himself in the morning, when his father raped him the previous night. It was comforting, yet peculiar at the same time. Satoshi shrugged it off and returned to call in sick. He didn't feel like school today. The clock in his bedroom ticked **9:15 a.m.**, which was usually the time when his father would be having a meeting, to busy to care or think about his foster son. It would be a good day.

After hanging up his washed clothes, Satoshi went upstairs and started to type out whatever stuffs a commander needs to do and then went on to reading books. Books about everything under the sun, including love. That's the only thing that he was confused about. His father, or foster father to be exact, never made him felt like love was a wonderful thing. More to the point, it made Satoshi felt as if love a really terrible thing. Or is love really that terrible? Maybe the people in the books were lying, that deep down inside, love was in truth a dreadful thing to feel. If so, then what was it that Satoshi felt for Daisuke? That warm feeling which a stark contrast to the cold and shameful feeling his father made him felt.

Maybe what his foster father made him felt wasn't love at all, but something else, something more sinister. All his life, Satoshi felt lied to, deceive, cheated by others from their own selfish gains. His father was never Mr. Wonderful, not that he ever saw. Every single day, he went home to an empty apartment. No one to greet him, no siblings, no parents, no one. The whole apartment was cold and lack of family warmth, even though he did have a father. Maybe that was why Satoshi's personality was so cold and emotionless. There was no kin warmth to cheer him up, no home cooked food to show care, no one to help him in times of sadness, no one to tell him everything will be alright.

No one. No one to comfort him, no one to pour out his woes on, no one who would truly understand him. There was the truth; Satoshi wasn't cold by nature, but because of lack of warmth. Lack of love. Only rapes, pain, aches, beatings and other negative emotions and the worst: Hatred to help him carry on. Nothing else, no one else, no soul or body to lend him a shoulder to lean on. Except, maybe, just maybe, Daisuke…

But wait, he already hurt Daisuke so much, why would the boy want to help at all? He'd ruined it, the first time he had raped Daisuke was the day he had ruined any small chances of escaping this eternally darkness. And it sucks. I, as the writer, will tell you this though: it was actually Kei who had ruined Satoshi's chances in my opinion, 'cause he was the one who shaped out Satoshi's cold personality, the one who had lied all this time. It was all his fault.

Phew! I'm finally done with this chapter! Sorry for the long wait, and I know this seems to talk more about Satoshi than Daisuke, but I want to do some justice for his cold personality. Hey, makes a bit of sense, doesn't it?

**Anyway, thanks for reading this story! Please do review and tell me any way to deal with writer blocks! You know, it's kind of funny. One minute, yugioh was my favourite anime, and then the next, DN Angel /hugs Daisuke/****Any one of you guys are the same? Sorry for this short chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: no own, no sue. Whatever.

A/N: Hiya! I'm back from the land of illness and all geared up to post this Chappie! Anyway, thanks –glomps Yuugi- for pointing out the title thingy! And all the other reviewers for reviewing my fic! Okay, now is time for the eleventh chapter:

Chapter eleven: Gomen nasai 

"Let me go!" the frightened boy screamed in fear. That's right, Satoshi screamed in fear, frightened and trembling as his licentious foster father shackled him to his bed. There was no escape. Ruthless hands tore his shirt off, but the shirt was still in one piece, just not on his body anymore. His white jeans and underwear were pulled down in one swift move, forcing the boy to gasp in surprise. Hands fingered Satoshi's calm length, a smirk pasted itself on Kei's hideous face. Satoshi's face twisted in agony as he felt two fingers pushed in his member.

"Enjoying this?" no one replied. Another finger was inserted, more pain racked through Satoshi's body. _This isn't love… it never was. It was just a lie, a lie that I foolishly fell for…this is not love…this is torture and worse._ The other hand explored the blue haired boy's torso, making him hiss out, "You never loved me, never…" "So you figured…too late though…" A bruising kiss and he was entered. The pain only lasted a while, but the mental scar was forever. He couldn't take it anymore, but he wasn't able to fall into unconsciousness. The pain, the touch…

The young tamer was raped a few more times, until blood came out of his length in seemingly torrents. The next thing Satoshi knew, Kei's sickening member was forced into his mouth, and he had no choice but to obey and suck the repulsive thing till his foster father's nauseating seeds were released. Satoshi wanted to vomit so badly, but he ingested the white, sticky liquid and felt his stomach churned in antipathy. The blue haired boy heard a sharp laugh from Kei and sensed the length pulled out of his mouth, and Satoshi almost heaved out his guts, but the groin stopped it. It continued over and over again, until the corners of Satoshi's mouth started to bleed really badly.

That was it; he couldn't take it any longer. The fatigued boy summoned the remaining of his strength and roughly shoved the body on top of him away, stumbling out of bed and grabbing his clothes. Satoshi hurriedly wore them and ran out of the house, where it was pouring slightly. Ignoring that fact, Satoshi sprinted forward and on and on till he'd vomit into a nearby grass patch. It burned at his throat, and he was sure he had thrown up some blood as well.

The rain started to come down densely, but Satoshi kept on running. His blue shirt was soaked to the skin and his pants had bloodstains around the groin area, pretty noticeable on white. Despite that and the pain in his entire body, Satoshi just kept on running…running, running, running…

_You don't deserve love, Satoshi…you already raped the one you loved…that Niwa boy of yours isn't gonna help you now, no one will…you'll just have to stick with me…Muhahahaha…_ "NEVER! NOT IN MY WHOLE LIFE!" A lightening flashed through the sky, thunder drummed through the air. The rainwater was up to his ankles now, but Satoshi kept on running, not knowing where he was going. Neither did he care, even if it's the edge of a cliff.

Unfortunately, that's really where he ended up. Of course, he didn't really jump down, but he thought about it. The whole world was against him, and Daisuke wasn't going to forgive him just like that. Daisuke. Satoshi lifted his lowered head and looked across the sea, the endless spread of sparkling dark blue. Daisuke, the only friend he ever had, till he…hurt him.

Memories flew past his mind; of lunches they had shared, of small conversations together, of…times before he raped Daisuke. It hurts; it really hurts to know that he was alone, that he pushed away the last possible friend away from him. Only this time, he had done it unintentionally. Freaky, it never hurt that much, that painfully, that wave of sadness never raised to such a level that he could actually feel it that much. And he hated it, and knew he probably deserved it.

Turning back, he walked along with the flow of the rain. It wasn't very usual for it to rain this much so near winter, as if god was crying for something. Was god crying for Daisuke's tragedy? Probably, anyone would, and so did Satoshi. Maybe it was also to punish Satoshi, for it started to hail as well. An extra big of hail suddenly BANG! Whacked Satoshi's head hard and caused him to collapse into the ankle high water, from surprise as well as exhaustion. Just as he was about to conk out, the feeling of needles continuously poking at him was suddenly gone, but he only saw a blurry face…

Dark looked on at the faded boy, his face twisted with anger and disgust. He didn't wanted to do it, but he did so anyway, as it was Krad who had pointed out the bloody stains on his jeans. More or less, Satoshi was raped and they couldn't let the boy freeze out there in the rain and beside, Daisuke would probably do the same thing. Yeah, right. Dark watched on in annoyance and comparatively loathing as Krad tenderly bandaged the bleeding blue haired boy, wishing he could just kill Satoshi on the spot, right there and then. But it was obvious that our Krad here won't allow it. (No, this is not a Sato x Krad story!)

He woke up, in an unfamiliar room. He was completely puzzled, and realized that his clothes were changed into new ones and his wounds were all dressed. Satoshi walked silently towards the door and opened it to the Niwa's living room. So, that meant that he was in…Daisuke's home?! But…why? He paced mutely to where he was sure Daisuke was sleeping in, but what he didn't expect was that someone else was also in the room.

Dark, sleeping next to HIS (…non-existence) lover and hugging him. And Daisuke seemed so happy, smiling in his sleep. Satoshi felt his heart break, splitting into two, then suddenly smash to smithereens. It hurts, really hurts, and he'd wish he knew how to react. But now, he knew this was to be expected. But he wanted to say something to Daisuke, something to say he accepted this, and felt his lips moved…

Song: Gomenasai (No, he wasn't singing this, this is just…something I have to add it.)

What I though wasn't mine In the light Wasn't one of a kind A precious pearl 

_When I wanted to cry_

_I couldn't 'cause _

_I wasn't allowed_

_Gomen nasai_

_For everything_

_Gomen nasai_

_I know I let you down_

_Gomen nasai till the end_

_I never needed a friend_

_Like I do now_

Daisuke had been his only friend, his real friend. Krad was just simply too obsessed with his damn work, Dark always try to put him down, the other kids think he was weirdo or something, but Daisuke, Daisuke was different. At least he tried to make friends with him, _really _make friends make friends with him, but… he'd let him down…

_What I thought was alone_

_So innocent_

_Wasn't delicate at all_

_A porcelain_

_When I wanted to go to you_

_And ask you for help_

_I stop myself…_

_Gomen nasai_

_For everything_

_Gomen nasai_

_I know I let you down_

_Gomen nasai till the end_

_I never needed a friend_

_Like I do now_

He looked on, and tried to move his mouth, but it didn't come. Why, why…tears rolled down his cheeks…

What I thought was a dream 

_I'm (around?)_

_Wasn't a thrill as it seems_

_A privilege_

_When I wanted to tell you_

_I made a mistake _

_I walked away _

_Gomen nasai_

_For everything_

_Gomen nasai_

_Gomen nasai_

_Gomen nasai_

_I never needed a friend_

_Like I do now_

_Gomen nasai _

_I let you down_

_Gomen nasai_

_Gomen nasai_

_Gomen nasai till the end_

_I never needed a friend…_

_Like I do now_

"Gomen nasai, Daisuke…"

**Sniffles, sniffles…AHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOO! Gomen, Gomen! I was down with the damn cold and couldn't really think properly. Anyway, the song 'Gomen nasai' I found it at the youtube website so if you want to find it (and I encourage it, 'cause I might hear some of the lyrics wrongly) you type: DN Angel Gomenasai **

**And you get the song with an AMV of DN Angel starring Daisuke and Satoshi! XD**

**Oh, and while I wait for 5 reviews to be sent to this fic, I'll be at my other ones, and possibly a new one. XD **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything, except my plot and err…whatever. XD Anyway thanks for all the nice reviews (even if they didn't hit the intended target. Sob…) oh, and since –glomps yuugi- wanted to know why Krad didn't help out Satoshi, well…I guess I'll explain in this chapter. XD

Chapter twelve: Explanations 

Krad looked on with worry and sympathy at Satoshi's shaking body, having to hear what the blue haired boy had said. It pained him to know that his tamer wasn't supposed to end up like this, wasn't supposed to end up raping his first and possibly only love, wasn't supposed to feel all this. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Satoshi felt his mind went blank for a moment, before wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. The blue haired tamer suddenly heard a voice behind him, startling him. Alarmed, he turned around abruptly to see Krad two feet away from him, the golden eyes that were usually filled with arrogance and smugness were filled with sympathy and understanding, understanding for what he did, the horrible, horrible sin he had done.

But the commander, or ex-commander, saw it as a sign that he was thought to be weak, that he needed the sympathy of another person. He wasn't weak! No, he deserved this and no one should pity him or show mercy! Satoshi felt his blood boiled, and anger leaked into his eyes, sweeping away the grief, remorse and depression that had covered him like a thick, choking blanket. He was back to his cold self.

"I don't need any help, just leave me alone!" Satoshi snapped at the solitary figure who had taken a step forward, only to retreat warily, uncertain. This wasn't the first time he had found Satoshi all bruised and outside alone, but he never saw the blood coming out of the other boy's crotch. Even so, Satoshi had always refused to be helped, always pushed back everyone who tried with his coldness and hostility and sharp words. Even Daisuke.

"Look, I don't know who did this or why, but can't you see that you really need help?" Krad took two steps forward, while Satoshi took four backward, looking sideway to see if either Dark or Daisuke woke up. Both were still sound asleep. Krad tried to speak while moving forward, trying to talk some sense into the blue haired teen, but Satoshi had his hands covering his ears, backing away. He felt his blood chill in his vein, memories flooding back into his mind.

"GO AWAY!" this time, Satoshi screamed at the top of his lungs, his mind filled with horrible, horrendous, and sickening visions. The shadows of the dimly-lit house suddenly seem to grow bigger, wider, sharper, shorting the distance between it and the blue haired teen every single second. Satoshi felt himself tripped; his hurting back was up against the wall that prevented him from going any further. He was trapped.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU! _I HATE YOU!_" then the visions stopped, and all Satoshi saw was darkness. He felt a pair of strong and familiar arms lifted him from the wall and pulled the boy into an embrace, allow warmth to seep into cold and shivering body. A voice called out to him, a voice that he recognized so well, but yet it must be a dream, for Daisuke wouldn't call to him, not now, not ever. Never.

xxXXxx

Kei looked up from his folder in self-satisfaction. A smirk formed on his appalling appearance, making it even more sinister-looking. His eyes lit up at the sight of a pair of dolls, one with blue sad eyes while the other with red and lively ones. The older man to a needle from his drawer, and took the doll with blue eyes in his other hand. Slowly, he poked the needle shallowly in the collar area of the doll, mentally hearing a scream coming from somewhere, somewhere besides the doll, somewhere he knew very well, and he relished in the pain and agony that the scream executed.

Pulling the needle out and placing the doll back onto his desk, Kei pulled out a third doll. The doll had cocky looking eyes that were of deep amethyst, black wings spouted out from the back. Looking at the doll with red eyes, Kei felt his plan all ready for operation. The needle took a plunge in the purple-eyed doll's arm, and left a cut that was deep and blood red, only the liquid wasn't blood at all.

xxXXxx

Daisuke's eyes stared helplessly as he stood rooted to the floor, watching his rapist screaming in ache and anguish. Dark stood behind him, wrapping an arm around him protectively. Krad stood a foot away from them, his trembling back facing them. On impulse, Daisuke darted towards Satoshi, stopping uncertainly in front of the hurting boy before pulling the other boy into an embrace, knowing that he would have done this in the past, when he was still certain that Satoshi and him could really become friends. But now, but now…

Krad came up from behind, only to hear Satoshi let another heart-wrenching cry of torment. Daisuke was trembling in fear and confusion as he tried to sooth Satoshi with words of reassurance; unable to comprehend why he was doing this. Dark and Krad came forward at the same time, Dark placing a hand on Daisuke's shoulder in an attempt to comfort the other boy. Krad pulled an unconscious Satoshi out of the embrace and saw a cut around the neckline that hadn't been there before.

Dark draped an arm around Daisuke, who was shaking uncontrollable while staring at Satoshi. Memories came flooding back, good and bad, and it hurt his head so much that he started to weep slightly, lowering his head and holding it tightly with his hands. Dark watched on while trying to reassure that everything will be all right, knowing what the red haired boy was thinking and feeling, feeling his heart ache with heaviness. Daisuke still wanted Satoshi as a friend.

The phantom thief unexpectedly felt a slight pain in his arm, and turned around to see a large cut in his upper limb. It surprised him, only to look up at Krad who was holding Satoshi tenderly in his arms with a questioning eye. The other angel nodded in understanding and Dark immediately figured out what was going on.

Voodoo dolls.

**Shit, this is like such a short chapter for such a long wait! Sorry, readers! I was down with a really, really serious writer's block and thus this really short chapter. Sorry! And please do give some ideas to add to this fic, 'cause I'm running short of them, even if it's a random thing like the fish one, okay?**

**Oh, and one last thing: Reviews means updates!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: WTF? It's been almost a year? Dear, me better get back on track! (Not that anyone cared, anyways…) Sigh, I've been pretty busy lately, new school year and brushing up on my writing skills (which me going to test now, but me doubt will have improvement) Sighs, anyway, I had to try really, really hard to remember the plot, so, here it is…**

Chapter thirteen: Admitting

If he hadn't been so ignorant, maybe he would have noticed.

If he had said something, anything, maybe this wouldn't happen.

If he had been earlier in admitting, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

But it was only maybe, _was _maybe, now it would be never. But still, he couldn't hide forever, couldn't deny it for a lifetime. He wouldn't deny it. He wanted to embrace gently, in his arms, the tenderness, the warmness, everything…

But would Daisuke let him?

Dark wringed his hands as he stared at the little figure huddled underneath the thick blanket. It was a cold night. The trees stirred ever so softly in the cool breeze, the leaves dancing in their joy of freedom. If only Dai could just be free of the memories, just like that. Just break a stem, and it would be all over. The nightmares. The sickly feeling that wouldn't go away. Everything. But, that would be running away, wouldn't it? And Daisuke never want to run away from anything, not ever, no matter how hard it gets, he wasn't gonna surrender.

One glance at Dai and Dark felt tears gather his eyes.

He loved Daisuke, and wanted Daisuke to love him back. The tall thief didn't want sex (though he wouldn't mind), he didn't need any special talents of the boy, he didn't want anything of that…he just wanted Daisuke's love and heart and soul…but it was such a big demand…

And yet so small all at once.

"Daisuke…" Dark reached out towards the shivering boy, but slowly, unsure. A whimper escaped Daisuke's throat, as if though sensing the aura of Dark's hand. The boy cowered further into the bed, shaking more and more violently, as if the room temperature had just dropped a few more degrees. Fighting back his tears, Dark swallowed hard and gently pulled back the comforter, meeting no resistance. Not even a whine as protest. Daisuke's emotionless eyes stared up at the violet haired teen, with no feelings or what so ever…

His tears silently trailed down the tanned cheeks as Dark embraced Daisuke on an impulse. The tired, frail little buy at last let out a cry, and then the tears started their river again. Big, round droplets shimmered and slowly crawled down the soft cheeks that had been bruised from constant abuse. The clear liquid droplets collided together and formed a sliver like line, one that can disappear and yet appear slivery in the right light. It looks so beautiful, yet so, so sad…

"D-dark…I…" Daisuke didn't continue. He sobbed and wept and sniveled and cried…the tears didn't want to stop. They simply refused to, and they have a right not to stop. If you bottle up everything inside and never let it out, you'll explode one day, and there's no stopping it. Tears are there to prevent that, to let some of that bad feelings leak out, easing the tension inside your heart. Daisuke shed more tears than that time when he got lost in the mall when he was five and couldn't find mama. He was scared, confused, wondering where mama could have gone. Why wasn't mama with him? Was mama angry and didn't love him anymore? Is that why she left?

"Please…don't leave me alone…" Dark pulled Daisuke closer towards him, smelling the soothing strawberry scent from the shorter boy's hair. He'd never, ever leave Daisuke alone. Never, ever again. Never. He won't let anyone; especially that stupid Satoshi (no offence here) hurt Daisuke like this ever again. The violet haired teen suddenly felt arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and found them belonging to his one and only love. The sobbing boy was too tired to think. He wanted Dark to stay by his side, never let go, forever feeling his warmth…

And wanting his love.

(Okay, as the writer here, _**I**_ am the one getting seriously pissed off around here. When the hell are they gonna admit/grumbles…/)

"Dark, do…do you know anything about another b-black winged creature?" Daisuke looked up with pleading eyes. The tears were still chasing each other down his cheeks, but his eyes remained silent, focusing every single bit of attention on Dark. The older boy gulped and shook his head slightly. He hated lying to his Dai-Chan, but…

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause…there's was this person…his wings looked like…yours," Daisuke swallowed hard before continuing. "And he took my first kiss."

Dark couldn't bear it any longer (wrong, _**I**_ couldn't bear it any longer) he bent down and placed his face closer towards Daisuke's, whose eyes widened in surprise, his eyes shone with the tears and moonlight. There was a slight jerk, a flash of movement that was neither slow nor fast. Lips brushed against lips, a chill ran down Daisuke's spine. He wanted that sensation, that thrill, that pleasant touch…yet despised it the same.

"There…wasn't another person…it was…it was-"

"You?" dark nodded in silent. He waited, waited for the reaction. Waited for the screams and shouts and crying. He waited for rejection.

Daisuke placed two of his graceful fingers on his lips, trying to inject the fact into his fatigued mind.

It was Dark.

It was Dark all along.

It was Dark who loved him.

It wasn't a dream after all

It was reality.

Dark loved him.

He loved Dark.

.He loved him. They loved each other

It was a fact, a fact that made Daisuke let out a small smile, a smile he hadn't let out for a long time, so long, he could remember when. All he knew was this:

Dark mousey loved him.

Dark mousey loved Daisuke Niwa.

The night was still and calm. The wind had died down to a gentle breeze. In the dark room, where despite all the sadness and sorrow inside, moonlight was cast over two forms huddled together: red haired boy and a phantom thief.

And they both love each other. Daisuke smiled in his sleep.

**A/N: …did I really write that? Anyways, R&R please!**


End file.
